


I will always protect you

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sick and Victor takes care of you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always protect you

The day had started out fine, it was Saturday and you hoped to spend the day with your boyfriend. But then Victor got a call from Mr. Cobblepot about another job and your joyful spirit instantly gloomed. 

“Please, babe, you know I have to go.” He said while putting his guns in his holsters, “I`ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” Gently he stroked his thumb over your cheek and brushed his lips against yours. He was always so loving with you, it was hard to believe he was a deadly assassin. You knew he would never hurt you, he would always protect you from anything that might hurt you.

“Just come back unharmed, okay?” you whispered.

“Always,” he smirked.

***

About an hour after Victor left, you started feeling light headed and your limbs felt all of the sudden very fatigue. Making yourself some tea, you cuddled up under a blanket on the couch watching a movie. You shivered and froze under the warm cover and you knew had a fever. Drifting in and out of sleep, you didn`t noticed when Victor got home.  
Victor found you, crawled up under the blanket, with a feverish look in your eyes. 

“Babe, are you okay?” He didn`t get a respond and he stared worriedly into your fogged eyes. 

My body aches so much,” you managed to whisper. Gently Victor kissed your forehead, 

“Don`t worry, I will take care of you.”

Victor went inside the bathroom and drew a bath for you. He poured in some of your eucalyptus and peppermint bath oils, hoping it would sooth your aching body. Victor then went out and lifted you up in his arms. Weakly, you rested your head against his firm chest as he carried you to the bathroom. Victor sat down on the toilet with you in his lap. There, he carefully lifted your tank top over your head and lifted you up so he could remove your pyjamas shorts. Then he gently lifted your naked body and layed you down in the warm relaxing water. Victor undressed and got into the bath tub with you, placed himself behind you and slowly started massaging your sore muscles with a body sponge.  
Slowly the peppermint oil found its way into your head and your dizzy mind started to clear. Without any memory of it, you were now in the bath with Victor behind you who gently caressed your aching muscles. 

“Victor?”

“Yes?”

“You are so good to me, why is that?” You never understood how this beautiful yet deadly human being could love you. He could have any woman he wanted, one of his sexy assassin girls that followed him everywhere, and you were just this…shy, normal woman with a normal, dull life. 

“Why do you stay with me?”

Victor smiled and shook his head before he left kisses all over your neck and shoulders.

“You silly girl. Don`t you know by now, how much I love you? How much I adore you? Your warm, loving heart it`s what keeps me sane, what keeps me feeling that I deserve to be loved. I would go to the end of the world and back for you.”

With tears in your eyes, you turned your head and looked into his dark brown eyes. You loved his eyes so much, it was if they gazed into your soul and saw everything that was you. Sometimes it intimidated you, because you could never hide anything from him. The instant something worried or bothered you, he knew it right away. But at the same time, you loved it, because he could comfort you and take away all of your troubles. You leaned into each other and kissed. It was a sweet and loving kiss, one that showed how much you cared for each other, how deep the love between you was.

After the bath, Victor carried you to the bed and tucked you in under the covers. He brought you chicken soup and tea and everything else you might want. And when the night came, he held you tight in his arms, shared the fever with you, rode it out until you finally stopped shivering and doze off to sleep. The whole night, Victor layed with you in his arms, protected you from any harm that might come your way, like he would always do for you, his sweet, warm hearted woman, the love of his life.


End file.
